Samifer fan fiction
by deansalcohol
Summary: Sam and Lucifer have two wild nights but he always leaves in the morning


Lucifer - " Sammy I'm back oh how i have missed u ! "

Sam - " Lucifer go away I'm on a case ! "

Lucifer - " Sammy U know you're still in the cage there is no case ! "

Sam - " Not again Deans taught me how to know u are lying "

Lucifer - " No that is Michael talking to u remember Dean said yes to Michael "

Sam - " No this is not real "

Lucifer - "It's just u and me in the cage and I'm just trying to enjoy it unlike u "

Sam - *ignores*

Lucifer - " Do u want to see anything ? "

Sam - " Leave me alone lucifer "

Lucifer - " Oh yes sammy on on the bus lets see what they think about the big moose who talks to himself "

Sam - "I told u stop calling me moose ! "

Lucifer - "Oh did u sammy , when ?

Sam- " Yesterday in my nightmare .. Wasn't that u ? "

Lucifer- " Oh so now ur dreaming about me sammy ? "

Sam - " Do u mean it wasn't u yesterday ? "

Lucifer- " Oh no sorry , I do have a hell to run sammy , I can't be with u always unless u accept and you'll become my vessel "

Sam- "I told you no not even if we are in the cage together , i will say no forever. "

Lucifer- "Yes yes sammy you don't want to I know but since we are here ,by all means take the bus! "

Lucifer -" Or even better go to dean , i do love a good show "

Sam- " Yes , dean could help me with this I suposse "

Lucifer - " Haha , yeah right help , maybe we can talk for a minute lets go to the hotel i'll explain you how this is gonna work okay , and then i will give you something u want "

Sam - "I don't know what you mean but the hotel souds good "

Lucifer- " Thats wat i'm talking about sammy !

* They both walk to the hotel *

* They arrived at the hotel *

Lucifer- "Oh someone Sammy we don't need more than one room i don't even sleep , and i doubt neither will u "

Sam- "What do u mean ? But since we're only going to talk i guess one room is enough "

Lucifer- "Oh yes Sammy just talking ! "

* Sam and Lucifer wait in the elevator , Sam waiting awkward not knowing what is going to happen , And Lucifer smiling making Sam more uncomfortable they finally arrive at the hotel after looking for the room for half an hour *

Sam- " Well that took long enough "

Lucifer- " I told u it was here but no mister moose had to be sure . "

Sam- "This is not just my fault okay stop blaming me ! "

Lucifer- "Okay Sammy calm done what can I do for u ?"

Sam- " I don't know , can't you tell me , u are after all an angel ? "

Lucifer- " I am an angel not a god Sammy , you are going to have to tell me "

Sam- "I don't want to "

* Sam looking at Lucifer with his puppy eyes at Lucifer , trying to explain without saying it*

Lucifer- "Oh you are a interesting case Sam . "

* Lucifer starts walking closer to Sam putting his hand Sam's back and sitting down on the bed next to him , Sam looking at Lucifer very shy but not saying no *

Sam- " How do u mean ? "

Lucifer- "Oh I think you know , but Sammy I think I understand what u want now "

* Lucifer puts his hand on Sam's had and Sam not knowing what to do "

Lucifer - "Don't worry Sammy you are save , I'll protect you "

* Lucifer kisses Sam on his head , and Sam kisses Lucifer on his lips then Lucifer stops for one second*

Lucifer - "God you are feisty Sam Wincester "

* Sam continues making out with Lucifer*

Sam- " I guess you do know what I want "

Lucifer - " Ofcourse I know I just want you to tell me Sam , what do you want ? "

* Sam and Lucifer smiling *

Sam- "You.."

* Lucifer starts to take off Sam's shirt and Sam's Lucifer's while kissing *

Lucifer- " I know "

* Lucifer pulls down Sam's pants *

* Lucifer starts sucking and Sam starts moaning slowly while Lucifer keeps looking at him in the eye *

* When Sam starts feeling like he is ready to come he starts moaning harder and louder when he comes he feels the biggest rush he had ever felt *

*After he feels so satisfied and guilty like he just took another sip of demon blood and he knows it's bad but it feels so good *

* When Sam comes Lucifer stands up and smiles and starts kissing Sam again when they stop he can't stop smiling like he knows he won *

Lucifer- " You were always my favorite "

* They start cuddling in bed and started watching a movie and later they fall asleep when dean comes in the morning after Lucifer is come and Sam wonders if it was all a dream or not *

Dean - " Oh god Sam not again ! "

* Sam wakes up scared still thinking Lucifer is in the room and then Sam screams *

Sam- " WHAT ?! "

* Dean looks confused at his brother *

Dean- " Wow easy there tiger , just that all the beds are messed up , you had a chick over again ? "

Sam- "Yeah.."

Dean- " How do u mean yeah with the long silence ? "

Sam- " Nothing do you have any leads ? "

Dean- " Oh okay so you don't want to talk about it , was it a guy or something haha "

* Sam smiles and laughs awkward and dean then stops laughing *

Sam- " NO , why would you think that you know what never mind . "

Dean- "Wow their Sammy calm down I'll stop talking about it now okay , wow "

* Sam ignores him still trying to figure out if it was a dream or not *

Sam- " So what about the lead ? Did Cas find anything ? "

* Dean hears the name Cass and looks shocked *

Dean- "Uh yeah Cas thinks he has a lead we're going there in about half an hour but I wanted to talk first "

Sam- "About what ? "

Dean- " You are acting weird , like you're hiding something from me "

Sam - "Dean I would"

Dean- " Sam just stop , I can tell u are lying "

Sam- " I thought we didn't do chick flick moments "

Dean- " If you're not going to tell me , I will have to find out , he ? "

Sam- " Yeah good luck with that , let's go to Cas "

* After they come back from the case Dean leaves Sam to go to Cas *

* Dean looks confused at his brother *

Dean- " Wow easy there tiger , just that all the beds are messed up , you had a chick over again ? "

Sam- "Yeah.."

Dean- " How do u mean yeah with the long silence ? "

Sam- " Nothing do you have any leads ? "

Dean- " Oh okay so you don't want to talk about it , was it a guy or something haha "

* Sam smiles and laughs awkward and dean then stops laughing *

Sam- " NO , why would you think that you know what never mind . "

Dean- "Wow their Sammy calm down I'll stop talking about it now okay , wow "

* Sam ignores him still trying to figure out if it was a dream or not *

Sam- " So what about the lead ? Did Cas find anything ? "

* Dean hears the name Cass and looks shocked *

Dean- "Uh yeah Cas thinks he has a lead we're going there in about half an hour but I wanted to talk first "

Sam- "About what ? "

Dean- " You are acting weird , like you're hiding something from me "

Sam - "Dean I would"

Dean- " Sam just stop , I can tell u are lying "

Sam- " I thought we didn't do chick flick moments "

Dean- " If you're not going to tell me , I will have to find out , he ? "

Sam- " Yeah good luck with that , let's go to Cas "

* After they come back from the case Dean leaves Sam to go to Cas *

* Sam keeps sitting on his desk looking at the case *

Lucifer- "Hey Sammy did u miss me , did you enjoy last night ?"

Sam- " Hey , uh where were you in the morning ? "

Lucifer- " I was with you remember , but just when Dean came i left i guessed you didn't want to tell your brother about me "

Sam- " I'm just a little confused sorry "

Lucifer- " Why I gave you what you wanted "

Sam- "Yes I just wasn't sure that was what I wanted but done it I.."

Lucifer- " Now you know you do want it , well me "

Sam- "Uh yeah "

* Lucifer sits down next to Lucifer *

Lucifer- "You and I both know what happened and that you liked it Sammy "

* Lucifer puts his hand on Sam's air and brushed through it *

Lucifer - "I guess this is the closes I will ever be to you , unless you say yes of course "

Sam- "This is not to win me over , RIGHT ? "

Lucifer- "God Sam how could you think that about me , I would never lie to you! You know that right ? "

* Sam kisses Lucifer *

Sam- "Yes I know"

Lucifer- " Good "

* Lucifer takes of his shirt for Sam *

* Sam takes of Lucifer his pants *

Lucifer- " Now come here u moose "

* First Sam looks mad at Lucifer then he laughs and then Lucifer laughs as well after Sam starts taking off his clothes *

* Lucifer lays down on the bed looking at Sam *

* Sam sits down on the bed and starts kissing Lucifer *

* They lay down in the bed and get under the sheets*

* Lucifer takes control which surprises Sam , Sam starts moaning and lucifer whispers to Sam *

Lucifer- " You know this is what you want "

* Sam start moaning louder and now Lucifer is moaning as well *

* 'Sam starts giving the devil a hellish pleasure with his hand and Lucifer starts moaning louder *

* Sam tries to kiss Lucifer but they're both moaning too loud *

* When they finish they fall asleep spooning *

Again when Sam wakes up Lucifer is gone and he is naked in his bed and Dean and Cas are standing in the room waiting for Sam to wake up.

TO BE CONTINUED ?


End file.
